This invention relates to improvements embodied in a casting shake-out unit wherein green sand and core and cling sand are separated from molded castings, and in particular, to a sand reclaiming drum which recirculates and recycles the shake-out media.
There are a variety of apparatuses available for aiding in the separation of embedded core and cling sand that holds onto and remains within a casting after it is molded. These devices eliminate the need for a laborer to spend excessive hours cleaning the casting by hand. Such devices are readily shown in my earlier U.S. Patents, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,998,262, 4,674,691, 4,981,581, 5,016,827, and 5,095,968, all of which are incorporated herein by reference. These patents disclose casting shake-out units used to remove casting sand from a formed casting by tumbling the casting in the presence of abrasive members. These abrasive members, or media, also aid in the deburring of the casting. All these units, as disclosed in the patents, operate very successfully to clean and debur castings. They have saved foundries many hours of hand labor that were previously required in the processing of fresh castings, and have been extensively commercially accepted.